


She Inhaled as I Exhaled

by Linismybaby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linismybaby/pseuds/Linismybaby
Summary: Kyalin fluff and smut. I am tired and I figured that if I am going to add smut into my main fic, I should get practice,
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	She Inhaled as I Exhaled

Lin had not been expecting a particular Waterbender to be visiting her during her lunch break. She could not stop Kya from coming in now, but it didn't mean that she wasn't grumpy about it. She had told Kya that her private and professional life had a line, and not to cross it.

"Chief," Mako called through her door, "there's someone here to see you."

Lin grumbled and brushed her hands over her uniform pants. "Tell them to go away."

She could make out a small bit of conversation before the door forcefully pushed open, revealing the blue-eyed beauty in all of her glory. Lin glared at her and looked to the paper take-out bag. She sighed and motioned her to set the bag down on the table. When she was away from the door, the Chief flicked her wrists and the doors closed, and with another slight movement, the blinds shut. Lin then used her bending to lock the door, keeping her eyes trained on Kya as she sat across from her. "Kya, please enlighten me. What are you doing here in the middle of my work day?"

Kya just smiled and opened the bag and pulled out a container of noodles and roast duck. "Hope you're hungry. I stopped by a small street car and it smelled delicious." Lin scowled, but grabbed the noodles and the chopsticks.

Kya giggled as Lin slurped a noodle, clearly enjoying the taste. Lin swallowed and rose her eyebrow. "Did I get something on my face?"

Kya shook her head to answer as a no as she took a bite of her roast duck. "You're just cute," she said through a mouthful of food.

"I am _not_ cute." Although Lin denies it, she really likes when Kya calls her stuff like that. She knew that Kya had seen the slight pink spread throughout her cheeks because Kya had scooted closer to her.

Kya stood up and walked around the desk. She put her legs around Lin to straddle her. Lin groaned as she wrapped her arms around her lovers waist. "Kya, not here. I am at work, for spirits sake."

Kya put a finger to her mouth to silence her as she ran her other hand down the Metalbender's metal armor. She slowly slid off of Lin's lap and looked up at her with a knowing smile. Lin couldn't say no now. "Undo you pants for me. I'll make this quick. You can have more later, though."

Without hesitation, Lin undid the ties on her pants and yanked them down to her ankles. Kya then worked her underwear off slowly, making sure that Lin was comfortable. Lin shot a hand to her mouth as the Waterbender's tongue slid through her folds. "Damn, Lin. I didn't know that you were expecting something." She chuckled, her breath feeling like heaven against Lin's swollen clit.

"Kya.. Kya.. please.."

Kya hummed and stuck a finger inside of her entrances, going straight to her sweet spot. "Please what, love?"

"Oh.. right.. right there!"

Kya shushed her and that brought her back to the reality of the situation. "As much as I like hearing you, you do have to remember that you're at work."

Lin blushed at the thought of her co-workers hearing her. Although it feels amazing, she would never forgive herself if she was caught having sex in her office. She made a little squeak as Kya pressed another finger in and against her g-spot. She started to grind against Kya's face, trying to get friction on her sensitive bud. She was close, and Kya could tell. Kya's fingers started to move faster as she sucked on her clit, pressing her tongue flat against it. 

Lin saw stars as she came. She had to squeeze her mouth shut to stop her from screaming Kya's name. After she rode out her orgasm, Kya slowly climbed up and kissed her deeply. Kya pulled back and helped Lin pull her undergarments and pants up. She then made her way around the desk and winked. "Cya later, Chief. I love you."

Before the Waterbender opened the door, Lin said, quite sheepishly, "I love you, too." 

As Kya opened the door, the Chief hid her face behind her hand to keep the officers from seeing her red face and sweaty brow. Kya walked past Mako and she just winked at him as he rose an eyebrow to silently question her. 

Ever since then, Lin hadn't told anybody what happened, and when they asked she would yell at them. Over time, they would learn that when Kya was there, whatever happened in Lin's office stayed in Lin's office.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh thanks for reading. Please leave critique.


End file.
